


Greeting the Sun

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Some early morning snuggles that get a little heated between Dr. Harry Carlyle and Sara.





	Greeting the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWyrd316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/gifts).



The artificial sunlight filtered through the blinds in the apartment. Sara grumbled as she turned away from it. A smile curved on her lips as she saw the sleeping face next to her. She got the chance to study his face, and she was taking it. His face was more relaxed in sleep, the lines around his eyes less pronounced. His hair, greying at the temples, flopped over his forehead making him seem a bit younger. The giggle bubbled up inside her as she reached over to smooth it back. Her hand slid over his cheek, the stubble gently scraping against her palm. She found it strangely arousing and filed it away in her mind to use for later.

The warmth spread through her at being able to stay with him like this. Her legs slid up against his legs, enjoying the sensation. Sara realized she’d probably wake him up, and she should feel guilty. She’d kept him up late the night before so she _should_ let him sleep in, but she loved touching him. Just feeling his skin and hearing how he reacted to her touches sent tendrils of heat curling in her. His face twitched in his sleep as her hand slid over his hip through the blanket. The sheets were tangled by her feet, but they still covered him up to his waist. Sara nibbled on her bottom lip as a wicked idea came to her. She leaned forward to brush her lips across Harry’s neck.

“Don’t you dare.” The sleep roughened voice startled her into freezing and she looked up into his moss green eyes with a guilty look. His arm hooked over her waist and dragged her closer to him, and effectively trapped her arms against her body. Sara realized this and scrunched her nose up at him. He gave her a sleepy smile before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. “Good morning Sara.” His lips moved up to her temple, feather soft, before he pulled away and rested his chin on top of her head. Frustration bubbled inside her as she wanted to get close to him, and feel him inside of her. She enjoyed hearing his breathing change and the quiet murmurs as he got close to his orgasm.

Sara felt the rightness of finally being where she was supposed to be. Throughout Andromeda she’d felt out of place; as Pathfinder, as humanity’s first official contact with the angara, facing down the Archon, and helping the other Pathfinders. The role had been her Dad’s, it had never been hers. Harry had been one of the few who had taken the time to see how she was dealing with everything, and it had been tough. She’d taken solace in visiting him in the cryo bay after checking on her brother.

“Good morning Harry.” Sara nuzzled against his chest as she threw her leg over his. She felt his deep rumble of laughter against her cheek and her smile widened. She felt him stirring beneath the sheet.

“Getting into some mischief pretty early this morning, aren’t you?” Sara tilted her head back to look at him. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes made him laugh as he knew perfectly well what she was up to. He just debated if he wanted to indulge her or enjoy the morning quiet.

“You weren’t complaining last night.” She wiggled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck. He dipped his head to brush his lips against her ear. A shiver went down her back as her body responded to him. Her pulse sped up and warmth pooled between her legs in anticipation.

“I’m not complaining now. Just stating a fact.” He nipped at her ear while one of his hands slid down to cup her bottom. Sara moaned as his lips skimmed the column of her throat. She pulled him up for a long, drugging kiss as the sheet slipped down to his feet. He rolled over and pinned her to the mattress, while letting his kisses go lower and lower. Sara’s toes curled into the sheets as his teeth gently nibbled at her navel, her hips rolled up to encourage him lower. Throbbing heat pulsed between her legs as his lips brushed over her. Sara cried out his name as his tongue pressed against her clit. He pushed her up and over that slippery slope easily. Her breath panted out as she grasped the sheets to keep herself anchored as the feelings whipped through her with the fury of a hurricane. His jade eyes met hers as he pressed a kiss to her trembling navel, sliding up her body slowly lavishing attention to her breasts.

His erection pressed against her thigh, hot and hard, and she ached to have him in her. She needed to have him in her. The words spilled from her lips as his lips lazily brushed over her pert nipple. His strong hands gripped her hips as he positioned himself at her entrance. When he slipped into her Sara groaned his name and pressed her face against his shoulder. Their coupling was fast and furious. Harry moaned her name as he came, slamming against her one final time. He pressed his forehead against hers tenderly as he caught his breath.

“Good morning Harry.” Sara’s over the top innocent tone made him laugh. He collapsed down beside her, and tugged her closer.

“And good morning to you Sara.” He pressed a kiss to her temple as she snuggled up against him. They enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted, until Sara’s duties as Pathfinder called her away yet again.


End file.
